This invention relates generally to broadheads used in bow hunting and, more particularly, to a broadhead having dynamic blades that deploy upon impact with an animal such that a larger hole is created upon exiting from the animal after being shot.
A broadhead is a cutting point assembly often attached to the tip of an arrow to be shot from a crossbow or compound bow. The blades of a broadhead are intended to penetrate and even cut all the way through an animal when impacted, such as when hunting. Broadheads not only penetrate effectively but can produce major blood trails that make tracking the game easier for the hunter. Choosing an effective broadhead for use with an arrow is a difficult but very important decision by a hunter.
Various broadhead designs have been proposed in the prior art. For instance, broadheads with varying blade configurations are available for hunting various animals and birds. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices and patent designs are still not optimal for thoroughly penetrating through an animal and maximizing the exit wound for optimal blood trail.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a broadhead having dynamic blades that are not deployed outwardly until the broadhead has impacted its target (e.g. an animal). Further, it would be desirable to have a pair of trigger blades that are deployed outwardly during flight and which mechanically actuate a set of dynamic blades to deploy only upon impacting the targeted animal. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fixed pair of blades that may be rotated to avoid a barbed condition by manual effort of the hunter after the hunt is concluded.